The present disclosure relates to lens barrels.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-55268 describes a lens barrel including a frame body provided with cam grooves, and a frame body provided with cam followers engaging with the cam grooves. The cam grooves are spaced from an end of the frame body along a direction of an optical axis. The frame body is provided with introducing grooves extending from the end of the frame body to the cam grooves. In assembling the two frame bodies, the cam followers travel through the introducing grooves to enter the cam grooves.